


You're such a girl, Casey.

by Writing Cat and Dog (CrowleyGirl)



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Crack, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyGirl/pseuds/Writing%20Cat%20and%20Dog
Summary: Zeke lays a smooch on Casey. ABSOLUTE CRACK. HILARIOUS.Written by Cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The bad words are bleeped because That's how I saw the film and don't actually know the script. I left it that way when I deviated from the script for two reasons: continuity and making the joke funnier. Please let me know if you think it worked!
> 
> In case you have seen this film, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT. If you haven't, it's a high school pod people film taken over by Robert Rodriguez halfway through, and has some of his people in it, including Elijah Wood, Wylie Wiggins, Salma Hayek, the wonderful Harry Knowles(creator of Rotten Tomatoes), though sadly not the amazing Danny Trejo, and also features Famka Janssen and a very young Usher. If any of this sounds interesting, then by all means see it!

Casey looked skeptically at the "scat"-filled pen thinking, Really? A monster you can only protect yourself from by getting strung out on some chemistry whiz's homemade stimulants? He was amazed they had even gotten this far.

Said chemistry whiz started talking. "I'm about to tale my chances. I leave for five minutes and when I come back everyone's a ____ing alien. Now if I have to go all Men In Black on your ___, you're gonna ____ing take it!"

So he did. "Happy now?"

"Nearly." And before the kid could even blink, a pair of high school senior genius drug dealer lips were squashing him back into the locker.

"Mmmph!" He protested, hands flapping at his sides. it wasn't anything wrong with Zeke himself, it was just that Zeke was a senior and that made him feel like he was kissing Methuselah!

"I thought you liked girls, Zeke."  
Zeke made a face. "I do. But all the girls are bug people at the moment, and - " he shrugged. "You're pretty close in a pinch. Wish me luck," he winked and skedaddled before Casey could process that comment.

Five seconds later and running for his life, Zeke heard Casey scream, "you little _____!!!"

In spite of the situation, Zeke had to laugh.


End file.
